bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Prologue
It was a rainy night when I decided to return to Bullworth Academy for the rest of my summer. After stopping that riot and foiling Gary's plans to take over the school, I became a hero. I wanted to stay for the summer and hangout with my friends that I made for my heroic deed, including my new girlfriend Zoe Taylor. However when my mom and her phony new husband came back from their 58th honeymoon, they wanted to take me back to their new home that they bought outside of town. They wouldn't let me go into town for any reason at all, so I did some "persuasion" of my own to get them to sent me back. Hell if I wanted to be at the house all day and have nothing to do and no one to talk to. They finally gave up and gave me what I wanted. However, I should have done this earlier or not at all. I didn't know what I would be getting myself into that night. Like I said, it was a stormy night. Rain was falling down heavyly, the sky was very dark and there was a strong wind. I was riding in a Taxi through Old Bullworth Vale. "Kid, you picked a hell of a time to go somewhere. I doubt someone will be at the gate helping you with any of your bags", the Taxi driver told me. "Better to be at the school than with my parents right now", I mumbled. While the Taxi driver was driving along the street heading towards the school, he ran over something as the Taxi bounced up abit. He slammed on his brakes and turned his head to see what he hit. "What was that?" I asked him. He got out of the car and so did I soon after. That was when we saw what we ran over: a human being. However, there wasn't anything quite right about the dead person. "Wait here, I'll check him out", the Taxi driver said. He moved closer to the dead body. First, he flipped the body onto it's back. Then he put his fingers on its neck to see if there was a pulse. "Is he alive?" I asked. Then the driver did the most weirdest thing: he opened the guys eyelids and pocked them for some kind of reaction. "This is weird", the driver started. "This guy's eyes are pale green and there's no puples. And he has bruises as if he was attacked. He may have been dead for a while now". The driver pulled out his phone to probably call an Ambulance or a police officer, but before he could press one dial a dog came out of nowhere and jumped on him. The Taxi driver screamed in horror as I saw the pitbull tear him to shreads. It wasn't long till another pitbull came to the scene and helped out with ripping the driver's fresh. It wasn't long till they noticed that I was watching them. I hopped back into the car and closed the door before one of them could get into the car with me. One of them slammed into the driver door and cracked the window. "Looks like I'm driving", I told myself. Right before I put my foot on the gas, one of the dogs hopped onto the hood and then started to crack the windshield. I put the peddle to the metal and drove top speed to get the dog off my hood and to get away from them. Finally, I made it to the school. I crashed into one of the light posts on the sidewalk and jumped out of the vehicle. I looked back and saw that the dogs were still chasing me. I ran to the school gates' automated system and then press the button to close the gates. The gates closed in time as the dogs got close. "Thank God. That was close", I sighed. I took a good look at the dogs and saw something unusual about them. They had blood red eyes and they also looked like the dead person on the street: with wounds all over him. "What the....?" The dogs lost interest in me and then ran in the other direction. "YOU BETTER RUN", I shouted at them. I turned around towards the school to see if anyone was watching. I expected someone, but there was no one. The school looked deserted. "What is going on here?" I asked myself. Somehow at that moment, I knew I entered....a living nightmare. Category:Blog posts